Dog Boy?
by Imagi chan
Summary: Inuyasha has an accident and turns a little more towards dog then boy. How will he react towards Kagome with his new puppy-like self? Kg/Iy
1. Dog Boy?

Kagome sighed in frustration. What was Inuyasha problem? He had just sniffed the air and run off leaving her to follow. She had left the others at camp attempting to keep up with Inuyasha. Even with the heavy bow on her back she somehow managed to keep sight of him.  
  
Kagome saw the trap before Inuyasha did. They had made it to a clearing and Inuyasha had found what ever he had smelled. A platter of food sat and Inuyasha pounced. "Inuyasha, NO!" Before she could yell sit, the Dog-demon had swallowed the food.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in curiosity. 'He hadn't even noticed that I had followed him.' Kagome thought worried 'What was wrong with Inuyasha when he couldn't notice something right beneath his nose?'   
  
"Ha ha! You have fallen to my trap" Kagome turned to her left. A tall ugly snake like demon moved towards Inuyasha "the poison will kill you in a few seconds, and you will be mine to devour."  
  
Kagome looked at the demon in horror and pulled out her arrows. "Eat this" she cried as her arrows shot out to attack her foe. To her surprise he backed off.  
  
"What have you done to your weapons to make them so pure? Why do you deny me my prey?" He cried as he backed off into the forest.   
  
Kagome balked. That worked a little to well. She turned to Inuyasha, who had been completely quiet, 'please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.' She repeated over and over in her head as she turned to face him. Inuyasha sat on the ground his leg bent back in a very dog like fashion scratching his side.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked cautiously. He turned still seated on the forest floor. His eyes were wide like a puppies and he bound towards her in the most un-Inuyasha-like way. When he reached her he rubbed his head against her leg Kagome felt herself reaching to scratch his ears and paused in horror. "Inuyasha?" She asked again. He turned to look at her. And yipped. Kagome's scream was heard throughout the forest.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku cried as he, Sango, and the kitsune crashed through the bushes ready for a battle. "Uh." Miroku paused feeling over dramatic. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome turned to them; they couldn't see Inuyasha nuzzling up to her leg. She carried the same look she had every time Miroku touched her - or she saw a particularly nasty bug. "Guys" she said her voice wavering. "Inuyasha got poisoned but it didn't exactly work." As if to prove Kagome's statement Inuyasha jumped up, his front hands on her blouse, and started licking her face.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Miroku stepped forward.  
  
Inuyasha leapt off of Kagome and faced Miroku on all fours growling. Miroku stepped back. Unsure of what to do, Kagome decided to try her favorite command. "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha sat. But not in the way Kagome was expecting. He didn't collide with the ground; he just calmly placed himself into a sitting position, tongue out, and panting happily.  
  
Miroku, unsure of what to do, offered that they make camp here and went with Sango to get the supplies they left behind. Kagome threw herself beneath a tree sitting pretzel style and watched as Inuyasha went to sniff Shippo.   
  
Soon fox and dog were moving around the clearing chasing, jumping, running. Kagome smiled, Shippo didn't normally get this kind of treatment from Inuyasha, and he seemed to be enjoying it. She listened to the pleasant sounds of the forest and the two boys leaning her head back against the tree to stare towards the sky and the leafy branches. Kagome took a deep breath; she imagined what it would be like to be a bird. As she dreamed of flight she felt a heavy weight drop into her lap and she tumbled back to earth. Something soft was rubbing her cheek and she turned to face Inuyasha. He was sitting in her lap nuzzling her face.  
  
Kagome let out a quick 'eep' before she relaxed. Shippo had fallen asleep under a tree and had left Inuyasha all alone. Kagome frowned. "What's happened to you, Inuyasha?" She asked as she scratched his ears. Kagome smiled at his fluffy ears and began to stroke them. She had always had a fascination with his adorable doggy ears. Inuyasha inhaled loudly and shut his eyes. Kagome wasn't sure when Inuyasha fell asleep, or when she, herself, drifted off but she knew when Sango and Miroku got back. They were arguing.  
  
"Miroku, keep you hands to yourself!" She cried as she stumbled into the clearing. Her arms were loaded with their packs and Miroku had obviously taken advantage of the situation. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch and he was up in a flash standing between Kagome and his foes - growling, again, at the pair. They got the feeling he was trying to protect Kagome.   
  
'Apparently Shippo is not much of a threat' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Miroku and Sango placed the belongings down slowly and held up their hands. Eyeing them cautiously, Inuyasha returned to Kagome's lap.  
  
Kagome had Shippo get her bag from the other supplies, for Inuyasha's sake, and began to heat some water to a boil. Instant Ramen. When she gave the noodles to Inuyasha he ignored them until she picked a few pieces up and offered them to him. After that she ended up hand-feeding him the rest of the meal. Annoyed and confused at Inuyasha's behavior, Kagome set out her sleeping bag and crawled inside. She doubted she would be able to sleep yet, with so much on her mind and the sun still in the sky, but she snuggled down into her covers anyway. She felt Shippo slip in at her back and smiled. Every time she returned home she found it harder and harder to sleep without the little fox. Inuyasha, following Shippo's idea, snuck into her bedroll as well.  
Not expecting his company she let out a surprised scream. When she did, she scared Inuyasha she could feel his body shaking all over and she had yelled into his delicate ears. Stroking his head until he felt it was safe Kagome felt her eyes droop. Inuyasha wasn't the only one who felt safe. 


	2. Friendship or otherwise

Wow. 19 Reviews in less than 24 hours. That makes me feel SO happy!  
  
Chris-RedField26 - I've made another chapter, are you my bestest best friend now? Or my fiance? wow. things are moving quickly. ^-^. and I am a girl, lucky you.  
  
Annalise- I did move way to fast, and now it moves way too slow. I'm having issues lately.  
  
DeathReanimated - So its my fault your smiling. Um. Sorry? ^-^  
  
lil washu - I'm glad I got you all riled up.  
  
Cat Silver - Loving this all over and backwards. I like that, it sounds like fun. I nearly forgot about Kirara thanks for the reminder  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Friendship Or Otherwise  
Kagome opened her eyes to a bright sun then quickly closed them. It was getting close to noon and the sun was high in the sky. "Why didn't the others wake me?" She asked herself out loud.   
  
She tried to sit up in her sleeping bag, but found that she couldn't. Frantic, she opened her eyes. Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her. Kagome sighed in frustration yet she couldn't help but smile. He felt so warm and looked so cute. Kagome felt her face flush. 'Looked so cute?' she asked herself. 'Where did that come from?'   
  
Kagome found herself focusing on his ears. She had always had an obsession with them. She was amazed how soft they felt. She reached out slowly to touch them and stopped herself. This was Inuyasha, he wasn't some puppy. He had thoughts and feelings he was human. Half, albeit, but human none the less. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. She suddenly felt like she was taking advantage of him.  
  
Kagome gently took his hands from her waist and left him in the sleeping bag. She expected him to jump up at her slightest movement, and then she remembered he wasn't Inuyasha anymore.  
  
Kagome walked over to where Sango sat playing with Kirara, on the other side of the clearing.  
  
"Long time no see," said Sango with a smile petting Kirara as Kagome sat down on her log. "Miroku took Shippou to go find some food; they'll be back soon. Sorry we didn't wake you, were worried about Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome nodded, understanding, and put her head in her hands "I'm worried about Inuyasha too, but not in the same way." Kagome told her speaking through her fingers, getting straight to the point.   
  
Sango nodded just as Kagome had and listened "I feel horrible too. I know the real Inuyasha wouldn't crawl into my sleeping bag. I know the real Inuyasha wouldn't obey my every command. The only thing he obeys is sit, and he doesn't obey that by choice." She smiled softly to herself before voicing her biggest concern. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of him" Her voice trailed off leaving Sango to think.  
  
Carefully choosing her words Sango turned to face Kagome. "Tell me what happened." She had been about to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she wanted to be sure of it first.  
  
Kagome sighed and told her what had happened. "It was really weird too. It all happened so fast. And the snake-demon was afraid of me." Kagome frowned to herself. It had been really weird indeed.  
  
Sango smiled finally knowing what to say. "Kagome, it wasn't your fault"  
  
Kagome started to reply "but-" when Sango continued.  
  
"Inuyasha chose to run after that smell. And he was lucky that you followed. The poison might have failed but he would have been left in the state he is for that demon. What kind of dog can face down a snake demon?" She asked. Kagome nodded, Sango was right but she still felt horrible.  
  
Before Kagome could continue, Sango went on. "Inuyasha is as he is. He may not have chosen to become more dog-like but he did choose to protect you. He chose to get into your sleeping bag all on his own. We'll find a cure but in for now you should probably treat him like he is acting." Sango shifted Kirara in her lap so she could nudge her friend. With a smile she said, "go take him for a walk or something. Maybe his cure is time."  
  
Kagome smiled, Sango was right. She watches as Kirara hopped off Sango's lap and headed off at a trot. Kagome watched her move across the clearing and she looked up. Inuyasha had woken up and was sitting on her sleeping bag. As soon as he saw Kirara he raced towards her barking.   
  
Kagome watched horrified as he chased her around the clearing. "No, Inuyasha, NO!" She scolded, but he couldn't hear her. She watched as Kirara stopped and turned and with a burst of flame turned into her bigger fiercer self. Kagome laughed when she saw Inuyasha turn tail and run. He headed straight for Kagome and when he reached her she could hear him whimper in fear.  
  
Kagome laughed and petted him reassuringly. He put his face in her lap and she scratched him gently until he was calm.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk Inuyasha? Walk?" She asked just as she had seen one of her friend's ask their dog. Just like a normal dog would, Inuyasha began to trot around Kagome looking excited. "Come here, boy" Kagome told him as they walked into the woods. "Bye Sango" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Sango waved at Kagome then frowned when she was out of sight. It wasn't a good idea to camp right where the snake demon had attacked. It was too dangerous. And what about Inuyasha? How were they supposed to get him back to normal? Sango sighed, as soon as Miroku and Shippou got back, she would be able to voice her concerns. They could try returning to that old woman's house. The one with the half demon son. Kagome had told her all about her trip when she had brought back her antidote. Maybe they could help.  
  
Kagome had followed Inuyasha out of the woods on their walk and they were now in a field that rested just outside a town. A flowery hill blocked the village from sight but Kagome could hear the people and smell the food. Her stomach growled. 'I haven't eaten all day.' she thought to herself as she watched Inuyasha chase butterflies.   
  
Kagome got up and started towards camp. "Come here boy" she called waiting for him to catch up. She felt him rub his head against her leg and felt the need to cry. He was acting so sweet, so protective, and so gentle. She wasn't used to this treatment from Inuyasha. Every time he touched her it was because something had taken over him. It wasn't Inuyasha who had kept her warm all last night. It was someone else. Kagome's eyes began to tear up. Inuyasha, the real Inuyasha, would never treat her like this, but she couldn't have much of a relationship with a dog. Friendship or otherwise.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, we don't want to be late for lunch."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review. It makes me happy. And it makes the chapters come out faster. 


End file.
